


A Gift From the Heart

by InvisibleObserver13



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies), Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Challenge, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen, M/M, Original Character-centric, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleObserver13/pseuds/InvisibleObserver13
Summary: Hayden McCormick gives a gift to his friend Johnny Brown.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Cobra Kai OC Exchange





	A Gift From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rynnsama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/gifts).



> This fic was a part of the Quiver's Christmas OC Fic Exchange for December 2019. However, I was too caught up in my own story and was unable to stir up any inspiration or motivation to write this last year. This is for the lovely and talented Rynnsama, who has been patient and kind with me. Characters are based on those created by Rynnsama and Jules1980 for their shared Becca-verse fics. Hayden McCormick and his sister Sierra are Dutch's children and are Rynnsama's creations. Johnny Brown and his mother Becca Kreese Brown were created by Jules1980. They are Bobby Brown's son and wife, respectively.

“Hey, wait. Go back.” 

Johnny had come over to play video games. But the controllers lie forgotten for the last fifteen minutes. Instead, the boys look through the most recent photos that Hayden took.

“That one is amazing!”

Hayden feels a warmth building inside his chest. He’s used to a bit of flattery. That was pretty common in the relationships with his so-called friends. But it’s not like they really know anything about him. Or even if they really mean it. But this is different. Johnny is different. And that makes his compliments mean even more.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, grinning.

Johnny’s phone beeps. He picks it up to read the text. Rolling his eyes, he sighs. “Sorry, man. I’ve gotta go. My Mom wants me home for dinner. Apparently, one of my aunts is visiting.”

Hayden’s expression dims. “No, I get it. It’s fine. We can get together another time. We still need to finish our game.”

Johnny’s blue eyes sparkle. “For sure. Can’t let you win. But I don’t know exactly when we’ll be able to do it. You know, Christmas and all.”

As the door shuts, Hayden starts to gather the photos, slipping them back into his portfolio.

“So?”

He looks up to see his sister leaning against the door frame. Hayden rolls his eyes. “So, what? What do you want, Si?”

Throwing herself in a nearby chair, Sierra cries out in frustration. “I wanna know if you’re going to get a gift.”

“Get who a gift?” He hopes that she’s going to drop it.

Sierra crosses her arms, giving her older brother a sharp look. “Don’t play dumb, Hay. I know you like Johnny.”

Hayden meets her eyes. “Si, he’s my friend. He’s also straight, so I can’t go there.”

She sighs, glancing away. “If you say so. Sierra shifts in the chair so that she faces him. She has a thoughtful look on her face. “But you can still get a ‘friend’ a gift. It’s allowed.”

Silence hangs between them for several minutes. Hayden is seriously thinking her words over.

“Okay, let’s say that’s true. What do I get him?”

Sierra shrugs. “Something that he’ll like. A video game, a DVD, something to do with basketball.”

Hayden frowns, shaking his head. “His family is pretty well off. He could buy whatever he wanted. Or someone in his family has already it for him. Even if I wanted to, I can’t. I didn’t have much money to start with. And I used that for you and Mom.”

Sierra stands, stopping beside her brother. She leans down to put her arms around him. “Then, make him something.” Before he can ask what, she has let go and saunters to her bedroom.

* * *

Hayden finally figured out what he could do. He knows that Johnny loves his pictures. He can make a photo collage or an album. There are plenty of photos of Johnny in Hayden’s phone and in his portfolio. Candid shots. Some photos were almost posed portraits.

The best thing about this idea was that it was a personal gift. From the heart, as people say. But if Hayden chooses the right pictures, then Johnny wouldn’t think he was trying to push him, a straight guy, into a relationship or something he wasn’t comfortable with. No matter how Hayden feels about him. Keeping him as a friend is far too important.

And the second best thing is that he doesn’t have to put much if any, money into it. All he might need to do is pick up a frame or an album. He already has ink and photo paper for anything that he might need to print out from his phone.

Hayden picks up his phone. He opens the gallery, flicking through it. It suddenly hits him. _I knew I had a lot of pictures of him. But damn, I didn’t realize it was this many. And I thought this was gonna be easy._ He takes a breath and powers through, selecting the best ones. About an hour later, he inserts an SD card that he stores the photos that he took with his camera into his laptop. It’s time to look at the rest.

* * *

It’s Christmas Eve. Hayden stands outside the Brown residence, wrestling with whether he should ring the doorbell or not. He came to drop off Johnny’s present. But now, he’s wondering if he should have just waited until after Christmas. The Browns seem to be having some sort of party and he doesn’t want to be an imposition.

Before he can make a decision, the door opens in front of him. It’s Johnny’s mother in a red dress, smiling back at him.

“Hayden, how are you?”

Hayden blinks. They weren’t expecting him, were they? “Hi, Mrs. Becca,” he finally replies with a nervous smile. “I’m good. Uh, I wasn’t expecting the door to open before I knocked or rang the doorbell.”

Becca appears concerned. “I saw you from the window as I was passing by. Is everything alright?”

He nods. “Yes, ma’am. Nothing’s wrong. I was just hoping to drop off a present for Johnny.” Hayden shifts the crudely wrapped gift out from under his arm.

She smiles warmly. “How thoughtful.” As Hayden tries to hand the gift to her, Becca opens the door wider. “Why don’t come inside and give it to him yourself?”

A crease forms between his eyebrows. “Are you sure? I don’t want to interrupt anything.”

She gives him a look so maternal that he can’t argue when she says, “Come inside.”

* * *

Becca leads Hayden inside into the living room, where various members of the Brown family are congregated. His eyes survey the room. Hayden can’t help but feel woefully underdressed in this impeccably decorated room with a glistening Christmas tree.

“Johnny, Hayden is here to see you.”

The blond had been talking to his older brother Chris. He looks up when his mother calls him. Surprise and delight color his features. He hurries over to meet his friend. He leads Hayden out into the hallway, away from his family. He knows that Hayden isn’t quite comfortable around his family.

“Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you’d be at home with your sister.”

Hayden grins, more at ease now that Johnny is there. “Yeah, I still need to get back. Mom actually has a night or two off. I just wanted to give you your present.” He holds up the square-shaped gift.

Johnny eyes the package. Then he looks up at Hayden in confusion. “Present? But I don’t have anything for you. If I had known --”

The dark-haired teen shakes his head. “No. I don’t need anything. Having you as a friend means a lot to me. I just wanted to do something for you. And I didn’t buy it. I made it.” He gently hands it to Johnny. “Sorry about the wrap job. We didn’t really have much on hand.”

Johnny smiles. “No, it’s fine.” He unwraps it quickly, curiosity getting the best of him. As soon as he sees it, his breath catches in his throat. It’s a framed photo collage. The frame is dark blue. His favorite color. There are eight photos of him in the collage. Some of them are candid shots of him goofing off in front of the camera. Some are posed. His favorites might be him standing on the swing in the park and the basketball ones. The one of him at the pool table is another good one.

Johnny grins up at Hayden. “This is great! I can’t believe you put this together. Thank you!” He looks back down at the photos. He touches the glass over the picture of him in the red shirt. Johnny grins. “I almost wish you didn’t put some of these in it. If Mom sees this, she’s going to ream me out for smoking or putting my shoes on the furniture.”

Hayden grimaces. “Sorry about that.”

Johnny waves a hand in dismissal. “No, don’t be. This, this great. I love it.” He abruptly pulls Hayden into a one-armed hug.

Hayden feels a warmth in his chest as he’s being embraced. He smiles as he returns his friend’s hug. “You’re welcome. I’m glad that you like it.”


End file.
